Christina Ingesdotter of Sweden (c1080-1122)
|contributors= |birth_year= |birth_month= |birth_day= |birth_date-approx= |birth_street= |birth_locality= |birth_county= |birth_nation-subdiv1= |birth_nation= |birth_address= |birth_notes= |birth_sources= |baptism_year= |baptism_month= |baptism_day= |baptism_date-approx= |baptism_street= |baptism_locality= |baptism_county= |baptism_nation-subdiv1= |baptism_nation= |baptism_notes= |baptism_sources= |death_year=1122 |death_month= |death_day= |death_date-approx= |death_street= |death_locality= |death_county= |death_nation-subdiv1= |death_nation= |death_event= |death_causes= |death_notes= |death_sources= |wedding1_year= 1095 |wedding1_month= |wedding1_day= |wedding1_date-approx= |wedding1_locality= |wedding1_county= |wedding1_nation-subdiv1= |wedding1_nation= |wedding1_notes= |wedding1_sources= |ifmarried-g2= |wedding2_year= |wedding2_month= |wedding2_day= |wedding2_date-approx= |wedding2_locality= |wedding2_county= |wedding2_nation-subdiv1= |wedding2_nation= |wedding2_notes= |wedding2_sources= |ifmarried-g3= |wedding3_year= |wedding3_month= |wedding3_day= |wedding3_locality= |wedding3_county= |wedding3_nation-subdiv1= |wedding3_nation= |wedding3_notes= |wedding3_sources= |remains_year= |remains_month= |remains_day= |remains_date-approx= |remains_street= |remains_address= |remains_locality= |remains_county= |remains_nation-subdiv1= |remains_nation= |remains_notes= |remains_sources= |titles= |globals= }} Princess Christina Ingesdotter of Sweden (Swedish: Kristina Ingesdotter) (11th century – 18 January 1122) was a Swedish princess and a princess consort of Veliky Novgorod, Rostov and Belgorod, by marriage to Grand Prince of Kiev Mstislav Vladimirovich. Life Christina was the daughter of King Inge the Elder of Sweden and Queen Helena. Helena was the sister of Blot-Sven King of Sweden. She was likely the eldest of the three royal daughters, being married before her sisters Margaret and Catherine. Christine was married to Mstislavv, who was Prince of Veliky Novgorod, Prince of Rostov, and Prince of Belgorod-Kievsky during their marriage, thereby giving her the equivalent titles. According to Vasily Tatishchev they married in 1095. Polish historian Dariusz Dąbrowski stated that Tatischev didn't base on reliable source. Christina married Mstislav between 1090 and 1096. The personal seal of Christina has been found by archaeologists, depicting a woman with a crown and the aureola of a saint and the inscription "Saint Christina" in Greek.Янин В. Л. Актовые печати Древней Руси. Х-XV вв. Т. 1. — М.: Наука, 1970. Princess Christina is suggested to have been depicted as Saint Christina in the Nereditsa Church, which has been interpreted as a sign that she may have been worshiped as a local saint. Murjāņi MF K symbolism Nereditskoy målning // Kultur av medeltida Ryssland. - M., 1974. Her father, king Inge the Elder, died in 1110, and was succeeded on the Swedish throne by his nephews. Living in Rus', Christina was in Sweden counted as too far away to be given a share in the inheritance of her father, leaving only her younger sisters queen Margaret Fredkulla of Denmark and Catherine Ingesdotter of Sweden as their fathers heirs.Kungagravar och medeltidshistoria, Beckman, Natanael, Fornvännen 22-47, 1921 However, it is known that Margaret shared her inheritance with her niece Ingrid in Norway, and her niece Ingeborg in Denmark, giving them a 4th each: Ingeborg was the daughter of Christina and ht only one of her children residing in Scandinavia, living in Denmark after her marriage to a Danish prince some years later, which could be counted as a share in the inheritance after her mother, Christina.Kungagravar och medeltidshistoria, Beckman, Natanael, Fornvännen 22-47, 1921 Christina died on 18 January 1122. Three years after her death, her spouse Mstislav became Grand Prince of Kiev. Issue Christina and Mstislav had ten children: # Vsevolod Mstislavich # Izyaslav II of Kiev # Ingeborg of Kiev, married Canute Lavard of Jutland, and was mother to Valdemar I of Denmark # Evpraksiya of Kiev, married Alexius Comnenus, son of John II Comnenus # Malmfred, married (1) Sigurd I of Norway; (2) Eric II of Denmark # Maria Mstislavna, married Vsevolod II of Kiev # Rostislav of Kiev # Rogneda, married Yaroslav Svyatopolchich # Svyatopolk Mstislavich # Kseniya, married Bryachislav of Izyaslavl References __SHOWFACTBOX__ Christina 1100 Category:Kievan Rus' Category:Russian princesses Category:Women of medieval Sweden Category:Women of medieval Rus' Category:12th-century Russian people